


Clyde Brenek One-Shots

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: The Possession (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring Clyde Brenek, Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s character inThe Possession. Stories are listed in alphabetical order.





	1. Christmas Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being more excited than Clyde to spend your first Christmas with him and his daughters and going overboard buying presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a gender-neutral reader.

“Honey,” Clyde laughs as you put another item in the cart. “That’s enough. You don’t have to buy the whole store.”

“This is our first Christmas together, Clyde,” you protest. “I want it to be perfect. I want the girls to get everything they asked for.”

“This is way more than they asked for,” Clyde jokes. “You are going to spoil them rotten and I’ll never get them to turn back.”

You bite your lip and look up at him. “Is it really too much?”

“Aw,” he coos, kissing your forehead. “No, honey. You get whatever you think is right.”

You smile and poke him in the side. “You’re way too easy, you know that?”

“I do,” he confirms, winking at you playfully.

You reach up and kiss his lips gently. “I love you. Let’s buy this stuff and get home. I have a literal ton of food to make.”

“Now that I am definitely looking forward to,” Clyde observes, grabbing the cart and tugging you into his side. “I love you too, honey. Thanks for caring so much about Christmas.”


	2. Flexibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being Hannah’s dance coach and Clyde flirting with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

You’re finally packing up when a man wanders into the studio. “Hi,” he greets you uncertainly. “Is this dance class?”

You smile. “It was about an hour ago.”

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Was Hannah Brenek here?”

“She was here. And so was her mother when you didn’t show up. You must be Clyde. I feel it’s only fair to warn you that you might want some protective padding the next time you two talk.”

“Thanks.” He looks disappointed with himself.

“Divorced?” you ask.

He nods. “Is it that obvious?”

You shrug. “So am I. I recognize the signs. Especially the ex who thinks you work too much and can’t do anything right.”

Clyde grins at you. “Workaholic?” he wonders.

“Indeed. I teach a lot of classes and my students go to competition quite often. I have to be there, so I travel a lot.”

“I get that. I coach college basketball. Sometimes you can’t control how much you’re needed.”

You’re about to reply when a loud voice yells, “Mommy!” A little boy flies at you and you kneel to catch him in your arms.

“Hi, buddy!” you respond excitedly, kissing his nose.

Before you can say anything else, a sharp voice snaps from across the room. “Have him back on time on Sunday. And only healthy food. No pizza.”

“I’ve got this, Hollis,” you retort tightly. He rolls his eyes at you and quickly leaves; he can’t even stand being in a room with you anymore.

Your son sighs heavily. “Every time Daddy says I can’t have pizza, I just want it more.”

Clyde starts to laugh and you can’t help joining in. You pick your son up and hug him tightly.

“I know, little man.” You glance thoughtfully at Clyde before you continue. “You remember what I taught you, right?”

“That no food is bad in moderation!” he answers immediately.

“You’re such a smart little dude,” you praise him. “So I think you deserve a moderate amount of pizza. Would you like to join us, Clyde?”

“Well, I do enjoy a moderate amount of pizza,” Clyde agrees. “I’m not intruding?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if you were.”

“Then I’d love to.”

He helps you gather your things and walks you out to the parking lot.

“Are you Mommy’s boyfriend?” your son wonders loudly when Clyde takes him so you can load up the car.

“Not yet.” He winks at you. “But I think I might like to be.”

“Mommy would be a good girlfriend. She’s really pretty and nice. And even Daddy says he misses how flexible she is sometimes.”

“Is that so?” Clyde chuckles and beams at you and you shake your head.

“Well. That’s one more awkward conversation I’ll have to have on Sunday.”

“Why don’t I take you to dinner after? Soften the blow?”

“I’d like that very much, Clyde. It’s a date.”

He leans down and kisses your cheek, taking a little bow as your son claps happily. “It’s a date.”


	3. Imagine having a horror movie night with Clyde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

“What’s this one?” Clyde asks nervously as you hit play. Tonight, you’re watching your three favorite horror movies. So far, you’ve seen _Poltergeist_ and _The Evil Dead_. You’re finally at number one.

“ _A Nightmare on Elm Street_!” you announce proudly. “Hands down the best horror film ever made.”

“Great,” Clyde mutters grumpily. You jump into his lap and throw your arms around his neck as you kiss his nose and bat your eyes.

“We don’t have to watch it, Clyde,” you remind him seriously. You know he hates these movies, and you’re perfectly happy to watch them by yourself or when you’re out with friends while he’s busy.

“But it’s your night,” Clyde sighs, nuzzling your hair and kissing your cheek affectionately. “Hit play.”

As soon as the movie starts, Clyde begins asking questions to distract himself.

“Why is he making a glove out of knives?”

He jumps at the first scream, then resumes talking.

“Why is she running down that hallway in her nightgown?”

“Why is there a sheep?”

He jumps again when Tina wakes up and you gently cover his mouth before he can start chattering again.

“If you would just shush and watch, Clyde, you would know what’s going on,” you point out playfully.

He scrunches up his nose in protest. You giggle at how cute he looks and take away your hand.

“Asking questions keeps me from being scared,” he pouts, tightening his arms around you.

“Don’t be scared. I’ll protect you.” You smile at him softly.

He smiles back, leaning in for a quick kiss. “Okay. I’ll protect you too.”

You snort. “I’m totally screwed!”

He starts to laugh along with you, pushing you down on the couch and pulling at your clothes.

You teasingly bat his hands away. “Clyde, don’t you know that anyone who makes out in a horror movie dies?”

He cocks his head to the side and considers that for a moment.

Then he shrugs. “Worth it.”

You shriek as he attacks your neck and unbuttons your pants.

You’re definitely in complete agreement.


	4. Versus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine arguing with Clyde about which sport is better, basketball or hockey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

“Clyde, this isn’t even an argument,” you protest, kissing his cheek as you sprawl across his lap, one arm slung over his shoulders, your beer in your free hand. “Hockey has skating and hitting people with sticks. That beats your little orange ball any day.”

“Excuse me!” Clyde teases. “Just because you put your guys on figure skates doesn’t mean that it automatically makes you better.”

You snort. “All right, let’s put your team on rollerblades next game and see how they do.”

He laughs. “Actually, that sounds like a good practice exercise…”

You transfer your beer to the hand that’s over his shoulder and grab another piece of pizza, giving him a bite before you take one. You’re both momentarily distracted by the football game that’s on.

You groan as the play ends. “If they keep playing like this, I’m going to owe Jack $200. That snake.” You hiss at the screen and Clyde kisses your neck.

“Want me to beat him up for you, baby?”

You snort again. “He’s the wrestling coach, Clyde. Big and slow. I’m the hockey coach. Agile and quick. I can take him on my own.”

You kiss his nose. “But you’re a big, brave man to offer. I’ll reward you accordingly later.” You wink.

“We haven’t settled this debate yet, you know,” he points out.

“And we never will, Brenek. Better to cut your losses now and just enjoy the fact that you’ve got yourself a woman who likes watching football on Sundays.”

“Is that so?” Clyde wonders softly.

You nod, grinning as you take another bite of pizza. “I’m a catch, Brenek. Thought you’d have figured that out by now.”

“You are a catch,” he admits.

You smile, setting your beer and pizza down and snuggling up against him as the game comes back on.

“Except that you like hockey more than basketball,” Clyde adds slyly.

You shake your head dramatically. “Give it up, Brenek.”

“Never.” He kisses you before you can disagree again.

“No fair,” you mumble against his lips.

“Never promised to play fair. Especially when it comes to earning your love.”

“Now you’re just buttering me up,” you murmur.

“Is it working?”

You lick your lips. “I am slippery and taste good with lobster.”

Clyde chuckles. “Good. Truce until tomorrow, then?”

“All right.”

You kiss again.

“Clyde?”

“Mmm?”

You stroke his hair gently. “I love you too.”

“So we both win,” he decides.

“We both win,” you echo.

There’s no more talk of sports that night.


End file.
